Changing Winds
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Severus has come down with a bad case of the flu. See how the female contigent of the Order try to assist only to be unceremoniously sent packing. It takes the skill and daresay, love, of one special witch to cure this illness.
1. Chapter 1

**Amid the Cold and Evil Air**

The sight really was quite dismal.

The large stone edifice sat in the middle of a gangly forest on the outskirts of a small village in the northern half of the British Isles. The trees, presently devoid of their earthy green foliage, looked broken and desperate, almost begging to have their misery brought to an end. Unfortunately the tenant of the stone structure did not ease the pain of the surroundings. In all honesty, the tenant rarely inhabited the area. Almost a decade had passed since the tenant last called the place home. War had raged for many of those one hundred and twenty months, keeping the building's owner away. Now, as dark and angry clouds rolled across the tired evening sky, a single light flickered in a basement window. It just happened that the lord of the manor had resumed residence. The ominous weather seemed to foreshadow and explain events to come and those that had passed. Dark times had enveloped this creature's past, his every muscle, tendon and vein. It had once corrupted his very mind, blood and heart.

Perhaps now, sitting by the light of a flickering candle, he still was as he had been in his youth. So many lives had been taken in that war, children, siblings, mothers and fathers. Everyone knew someone who had lost a loved one, all except for this man. He'd known no loss of loved ones. He highly doubted whether those he called friends would truly bat an eye if he had been one of the numerous casualties. But that was in the past for the war had ended years ago, on July 11, 2001. That was seven long years ago. In those seven years, the scattered members of Voldemort's collective had been apprehended and charged. So, as the winter storms rolled in on this cold lonely night, the lord of the manor sat by his candlelight lost in thought.

"Achoo!" came a very loud and phlegm filled sneeze.

The disrupter of the silence groaned loudly as he removed his slender glasses and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He'd finally decided to retire to the old place at the start of winter. The poor man had solemnly lugged his belongings to the castle and set about fixing it up to his liking. Without a house elf in sight, for he surely was not going to pay one of those grotesque little creatures to go about touching his things, he had spent many weeks unpacking and organizing. He presently sat at a mahogany desk in the bowels of the castle, bent over an inventory text. He reached his left hand over and pulled out a tissue, blowing his nose for what must have been the five millionth time that hour. The man shook his head once more as he went back to studying the ingredients in the book. He had thrice checked his potions stocks to make sure he had everything. After all, one couldn't be too careful with potions ingredients. Over the years, he'd had many things disappear from his private stores in the hands of three troublesome pupils. Yet, these pupils had turned into fine young men and women, surviving a horrific era and coming out the victors.

Severus ran a hand through his slowly graying locks. Even at the age of 48 he still possessed the appearance with which he could induce fear in his students. The war had taken a lot out of him, having to constantly be on his guard. Another addition to his increasing age was a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. He didn't much mind them, but the gray hairs drove him batty. He'd tried every hair-coloring spell he could think of to cover up the altered locks, but to no avail. Finally, after having almost every colleague tell him he looked fine, he gave up with messing with the look. A sudden shiver shot down his spine as he turned to the last page of ingredients. He drew his cloak closer about him, warding off the chill seeping in from outside.

About a week prior he'd begun to feel a bit under the weather. Severus had simply attributed it to lack of sleep from unpacking. He rarely fell seriously ill and he had just brushed it off. Two days ago, the relentless sneezing had begun, as had the sudden chills accompanied by a high fever. He'd continued ignoring the blatant symptoms that he was ill in favor of reacquainting himself with the old place. He had a dying fire lit in the large fireplace on the east wall of the room. Just as he made one final mark in the book, he heard an unmistakable voice calling out several floors above him.

"Severus? Are you in?" came the recognizable voice of Albus Dumbledore.

With a deep sigh, the Potions Master rose and apparated three floors up to the source of the shouting. There he found the ancient Headmaster, his deep purple robes soaked at the hem with snow, flakes still evident in his sliver hair and beard. As usual, his blue eyes sparkled behind his trademark half moon spectacles. As these eyes took in the appearance of his surly staff member, his lips went from a smile to a frown.

"Severus, are you well? You look…pale," Albus said after a moment of examination.

"I am quite well, Headmaster," Severus replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And honestly, I always look pale," he added in a silky tone.

"No, I mean you look paler than usual. Are you sure you haven't been feeling under the weather?" Albus continued, taking a step closer to scrutinize the man before him.

"I am fine!" Severus snapped irritably as he momentarily became light-headed, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself.

Albus's eyes scanned Severus's bloodshot eyes, sunken cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes and horrid pallor. He saw the middle-aged man's shoulders slumped forward against the cold and he could feel the heat radiating from the man's body.

"Like I said, I'm fine. A bit tired perhaps, but nothing more," the younger wizard barked.

"I really don't think you're well," Albus chided as Severus let out a rumbling cough.

"I just…need to…go to bed," Severus wheezed.

"Yes, I agree," the silver-haired wizard concurred.

"Do you require assistance?" he inquired, his face covered in nothing but concern for his companion.

"No, I do not require assistance," Severus snarled angrily at the old man.

"I'm tired, not a bloody invalid," he grumbled as he turned to head towards the staircase that would lead him to his sleeping chambers.

"Of course, Severus, of course," Albus muttered quietly to himself.

"Oh, Albus, is there something you needed?" the onyx-eyed man queried as he turned to face his guest.

"Just wanted to see how you were settling in is all," Dumbledore replied with a brief nod.

"Oh. I've been moved in for two weeks," Severus returned with a yawn.

"Get some sleep, Severus," the blue-eyed wizard stated firmly.

Severus merely nodded and trudged up the stairs, clasping the railing firmly. It appeared he was too tired to apparate safely anywhere, even within the confines of his own home. Albus watched as the almost fifty-year-old pulled himself up the long stone staircase. Satisfied that Severus had made it to bed without collapsing, Albus apparated back to Order headquarters. Last August the Order had officially disbanded, as their services were no longer needed, but the members still gathered regularly out of tradition. Dumbledore appeared in the Black's ancestral home with a soft 'pop'. Even after Sirius had died years ago, the Order had kept the Manor as its headquarters. During the war, the location and security had been crucial. Slowly, Albus entered the kitchen to find five smiling faces.

"How's he doing?" Minerva asked.

"Well, he's all unpacked, but he looks awful. I believe he has a bad case of the flu," Albus answered with a mixture of happiness and glumness.

"Oh my," Molly Weasley remarked softly.

"Do you have any idea how to get him back on his feet?" Tonks inquired, sending a lock of dark purple hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm trying to think," the Headmaster answered with a smile as he leaned on the table, tapping his chin in thought.

"Well, we could do something, couldn't we?" Remus interjected.

"He's a very stubborn man, that one. It'd take an army to get him to do anything he doesn't want to do," Professor Sinistra muttered.

"You'd be surprised. Last year I got him to sing me happy birthday in seven languages and all it took was three glasses of firewhiskey," Minerva recalled with a chuckle.

"Oh, I remember that. He didn't speak to you for a week afterwards," Albus added through a fit of laughter.

"Well, you don't give a sick man alcohol and make him good as new," Sinistra griped.

"That's true. So, getting back on topic, how can we help dear old Sev?" Remus retorted with a shake of his gray head.

Remus, while also only 48, looked a great deal older. For the past two years, he'd been receiving treatments for his lycanthropy and the results had been positive. He'd gone into remission last February and had only suffered one relapse the following June. Even with the occasional relapse, Remus was grateful for the work that had been done in the field to cure him.

"Why don't we visit him…and take care of the house while he gets better?" Tonks suggested.

"Or I suppose we could take care of him ourselves," Molly proposed with a nervous glint in her eye.

"That is a wonderful idea, Molly!" Albus exclaimed happily.

"Any volunteers?" he inquired.

"I suppose I'll help. It was my idea, after all," Molly answered, raising her hand.

"I'm in too," Tonks said as she reached for her mug of hot cocoa.

"I'll help too, Albus,' Minerva stated matter-of-factly.

"If I must, I offer my services as well,' Sinistra muttered from the corner of her mouth.

All eyes were now on Remus. He looked at each of the four women in front of him, to Albus and back again. He slowly but emphatically began shaking his head in the negative. Before long he was standing up, and backing away from their expectant looks.

"No. Absolutely not! Remember back during the war when he dislocated his shoulder? I tried to help him and he nearly took me out…with his bad arm," Remus whined.

"And besides, I'm no nurse or motherly figure. If I was, I'd be very frightened," he added as an afterthought.

"Alright, Remus, alright. You didn't have to volunteer anyways," Minerva chided with a shake of her head at the man's antics.

"Thank you, Minerva," Remus commented, collecting himself and taking a seat at the table.

The elderly witch merely nodded. Silence fell over the small kitchen as everyone became absorbed in their own thoughts. Suddenly there was a 'pop' followed by a scream emanating from the sitting room. Molly disappeared in a flash to find George on the floor, laughing uproariously at his four-year-old niece, Paige, who sat on the couch crying.

"George, what have you done this time?" Molly bellowed angrily as she sat down next to her weeping granddaughter.

"I swear I didn't do anything, Mum. I just apparated in and Paige just started bawling," George answered as he tried to calm himself down.

"Uncle George scared me, Grandma," Paige whispered into her grandmother's apron.

"Sorry, squirt," George murmured to the sniffling little girl.

"What were you doing up so late anyway, half pint?" George continued.

"George, that's enough. Just put her to bed," his mother ordered softly.

The tall redhead nodded and scooped up his small niece and carried her upstairs. He slid her under the covers of her large four-poster bed and kissed the top of her copper head. She'd inherited both Ginny and Dean's hair color. He tucked her in and closed the door lightly behind him. Once the door clicked, he apparated into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards, and listened to the chatter of the four witches at the table.

"So, I think we ought to start first thing in the morning then," Molly said as Minerva scribed something on a piece of parchment.

"I agree. Say, Molly, you want the first go?" Tonks inquired with a chuckle.

"Oh honestly. You all make it sound like some sort of brutal sporting match," Mrs. Weasley snorted.

"What you all talking about Mum?" George inquired around a bite of cold biscuit.

"Ol' Sev has fallen ill and we are going to get him back on his feet," Tonks answered.

"Good luck with that," the thirty-one year-old snickered.

"Have fun ladies," George smirked before he headed for the stairs and bed.

After George had foraged through the cupboards and taken his leave, the four women sat and shook their heads. Some things never changed. With one final look around the table, Minerva made the final comment of the night.

"Good luck, Molly, and remember, if he gets too much, we're here for you," the 80-year-old woman stated with a warm smile.

"So then let's get that oversized lazy arse well," Sinistra sniggered as they all headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly Coddling**

The following morning Molly rose early at the Burrow. She made herself a piping hot cup of tea and a couple pieces of toast. She downed her breakfast quickly and headed to 12 Grimmauld Place. She entered the kitchen to find Minerva and Tonks splitting that morning's paper.

"Good morning," Molly said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Morning Molly. Heading off soon?" Minerva asked, smiling at her from behind the entertainment section.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would mind heading up breakfast this morning, Minerva," Mrs. Weasley stated hopefully.

"Of course," the elderly witch said.

"Thank you," Molly replied graciously.

With a wave of her hand, Molly straightened her robes and left the Black family Manor. Once she had stepped into the brisk December air, she concentrated and apparated to outskirts of Spinner's End. She checked a piece of torn parchment for the house number and proceeded to her left up the street until she found the one she was looking for. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. All was silent for a moment but then she heard footsteps inside and finally the front door was pulled open a few inches to reveal the graying black hair and thin-rimmed glasses of Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a congested sniff.

"Oh Albus wasn't exaggerating," Molly breathed with a shake of her red hair, albeit heavily streaked with gray as well.

"What has he done now?" the ill man growled.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or let me in?" his visitor questioned, hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

Severus grumbled to himself but pulled the door open wide enough to all Molly entrance. He was fully dressed in his usual all black robes. Molly looked around and discerned he had been working in the sitting room.

"You're ill. Why in Merlin's name are you dressed? You ought to be back in bed," Molly chided.

"So that's what he's up to!" Severus spat angrily.

"Look Molly. I'm fine. I'm a grown man. I don't need someone else telling me how to take care of myself alright so stop wasting your time…and mine," he quipped.

"Well from my end of things you don't look like you're doing a very good job of taking care of yourself," she snapped right back.

"It's just a little cold. Nothing I can't handle," he answered, sneezing mid-sentence.

"Back to bed now," she ordered, losing all motherly tone.

"Molly this is ridiculous," Severus complained as she ushered him back to bed.

"Nonsense Severus. You need your rest," she said drawing the curtains that were naturally black.

Once she finally managed to get the 48-year-old physically back into bed, she shut the door and returned to the sitting room. She sat down on the couch and admired the d�cor of the room. She had to hand it to him, he did have excellent taste. Her eye caught the papers on the table, or rather a book did. She picked it up gently and looked at the cover. It was a plain black leather cover and binding.

"He needs a new favorite color," she mused to herself as she opened up the book.

The first page of the book was yellowed with age and the ink was slightly smudged. She put on her glasses and was able to make out "To my darling---always with you." The middle part had been too blurred over time. She furrowed her brow briefly but turned the page. She soon discovered it was a photo album. The first handful of pages were adorned with a young couple who clung to each other happily. Later on a third person was added to the pictures, a baby. Molly was entranced as she watched the child grow until she guessed he was about 7 or 8 when the pictures abruptly ended. She had deduced that this was Severus's family photo album. A clock chimed in the corner, announcing it was close to 11 o'clock. A noise in the hall made her jerk her head up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus snapped, rushing in and snatching the book from Molly's grasp.

"I…I was just looking," Molly replied, quite startled.

"It is generally polite to ask before just laying your hands upon things that do not belong to you," Severus spat, shoving the book into a drawer of a side table.

"Why are you out of bed?" Molly asked regaining her composure.

"One can only 'rest' for so long. I got hungry," he answered, turning and heading into the kitchen.

Molly rose and followed him into the small kitchen. She found his head in a cupboard and bowl on the counter. He emerged with a box of corn flakes in hand. He was doing his very best to ignore the red-haired woman standing behind him.

"No wonder you're ill. That's pathetic," Molly commented, taking the bowl and box away from him.

"Give that back," he whined, pouting.

"No. You sit down. Let me do the cooking," she said pointing to a chair at the table.

"I am very capable of cooking myself Molly. I don't need you to---" he began.

"I said sit," she ordered sternly.

He did as he was told, scowling heavily the entire time. Molly set about making brunch. Within a half hour she produced a plate of fried eggs, toast, bacon, and a bowl of fruit. Molly sat across from Severus and watched as he consumed everything she'd laid before him. When he was done he looked up and muttered a brief thank you before getting up and taking the dishes to the sink and turning on the water.

"Oh honestly. You are one determined man," Molly said in an exasperated tone.

"Put that plate down and back away from the sink," she said dramatically.

"At least let me do my own damned dishes," he snarled.

"No. Go read a book. Do something restful," Molly replied, pulling him away from the sink and turning him around. She all but shoved the middle-aged man out of the room.

She finished up the dishes and dried her hands. She heard muffled sounds from the den and made her way there. She found Severus staring transfixed at a muggle television. On the screen, a fairly attractive African American woman was performing an autopsy on an extremely battered young girl.

"Well she's got abrasions to the hands and knees," the black woman was telling a tall, hard looking man and a pretty short haired woman.

"Did you do a rape kit?" the woman with short hair asked.

"Yeah. You're guy was smart. Used a condom. Though I've got some unknown fluids in her mouth," the coroner said.

"Great. Thanks doc," the man said.

"What on earth are you watching?" Molly asked, her mouth agape.

"Law and Order: Special Victims Unit," Severus answered, not taking his eyes off of he screen.

"What exactly are they doing?" she asked, not sure whether she really wanted to know.

"Sex crimes cases. That's Elliot and his partner Olivia," Severus explained nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well as long as you aren't doing anything too strenuous I suppose it's ok," Molly remarked softly finally sitting down.

Severus did not respond. He simply continued to watch his show. Molly summoned her knitting from the bag she'd left in the front foyer and occupied herself in the relative silence. However after two and a half hours of the show in the background, she'd had more than enough sex crimes to last her the rest of her life.

"Why is that so fascinating. It's absolutely vulgar," she commented as the show faded to a commercial and Severus hit the mute button on the remote.

"Like Olivia said, there has to be someone to help the victims," Severus muttered as he turned the sound back on.

Molly glanced around in an attempt to take his attention off of the show. She spotted a book on a side table with a bookmark in it. She silently summoned it and grabbed the remote and hit the 'power' button. The screen went blank with a 'blip'. Severus rounded on her, looking furious.

"That's enough of that," she said tossing the book at him.

"Give that back," he seethed, trying to stare her down.

"No. It's time you occupied yourself some other way. No wonder Muggle children are getting so overweight, spending their entire time sitting in front of those like lifeless blobs," she muttered angrily.

"Do not insult me woman," he shouted, standing up.

"I'm not insulting you Severus," Molly retorted, her hands flying back to rest on her hips.

The rest of the afternoon passed in headed silence as Molly sat knitting and Severus reading. Every time he finished a page he would turn it as forcefully and loudly as he could to show her he was not pleased with being treated like an idiotic child. Around five, Molly put down her project and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. They ate in silence at six. Molly set about clearing the table and setting the dishes to wash themselves when she noticed Severus had not moved.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley queried.

"You have done nothing but nag me the entire day. Give me my remote back and please leave my house now," the ill man stated as calmly as he could while stifling a cough.

"Fine. If that is how you treat your guests then I will leave," she spat, her eyes blazing.

She gathered her things and stormed to the front hall. She yanked the door open and closed it with a bang behind her in a huff. Severus sighed with relief at having his house all to himself once again. He knew that Albus meant well but it was just not convenient, not to mention an invasion of his personal space. Minutes later, Molly reappeared in the former headquarters of the Order, looking absolutely livid.

"Oh no. What happened Molly?" Tonks asked, seeing how angry the woman was.

"He threw me out," she said, her whole body shaking with anger.

"I told you he's incorrigible," Sinistra muttered.

"Now, now. If I know him and I think I do, he wanted to do everything his own way. Is that right?" Minerva interjected.

"Yes. And did you know he thought I was going to let him have corn flakes for lunch!" Molly railed.

"The lunch of champions," Remus chortled walking in.

"You aren't helping," Tonks muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I am not going back. I do not enjoy being so highly insulted," Molly sniffed and crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest.

"I'll see what I can do," Minerva said, with a kind smile on her face.

"Good luck. If he's anything like he was today, you'll be forced to sit through hours of muggle television. Some show about sex crimes or some rubbish," Molly said.

"Oh. Well I think that might have been my doing. I introduced it to him years ago," Minerva said, blushing slightly.

"Oh," Molly answered.

The small group did its best to relax for the remainder of the evening. Around 11 o'clock, everyone began heading back home or up to bed. Minerva fell asleep with a determined smile on her face. She would enjoy the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tartan Tenderness**

Minerva awoke late in the morning. She was just in the process of turning over to go back to sleep when she realized that she couldn't. She had a job to do. She rushed out of bed and hurriedly donned clean robes and cast a spell on her hair. She emerged in the kitchen and found it empty. She grabbed a cup off coffee and a bowl of corn flakes before rushing out the door. Unlike Molly, Minerva apparated directly to Severus's front door. She knocked briskly and waited. No one came. There was no sound from within the structure. Tentatively, she placed her hand on the knob and found the door to be unlocked. Thinking this odd, Minerva pushed it open and entered. She was by no means unfamiliar with the layout of her co-worker's house. They'd had a long standing intimate relationship. It had ended a few years earlier when they realized it was interfering with their jobs. That did not however keep them from a strong friendship. She checked all of the rooms on the first floor and found all empty. The only place had not checked was the basement. Slowly she descended the old wooden steps. She found her charge stooped over a simmering cauldron. She waited until he had put what he was holding down to speak.

"Severus what in Merlin's name are you doing brewing a bloody potion," she quipped.

"Minerva how in the hell did you get in here?" Severus queried, jumping noticeably at seeing her.

"Your front door was unlocked so I let myself in," she answered, moving closer to him.

"You didn't answer my question," she added sternly.

"It's a medicinal potion," he muttered, casting his gaze downwards.

"You have the flu! There is no way I'm letting you brew a potion in ill health. The fumes alone could do you in. Honestly I thought you knew better," the older woman chided, extinguishing the flames herself and dragging the protesting man away from the cauldron.

"No. Not you too. Albus enlisted you in this ruddy plot against me didn't he," Severus whined as he was led up the stairs and into the sitting room.

"There is no plot against you. We're just trying to help you get better. Is that so wrong?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch.

He didn't answer. She surveyed the man before her; hair disheveled, glasses perched on his nose reflecting his bloodshot eyes. She had to smile to see him in his flannel trousers and shirt and black silk bath robe. She'd seen him in the robe many times before and she had to smile to see it again. She gently ran a hand along the side of his head.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked serenely.

"No," he muttered.

"I'm not leaving you know. So drop the attitude," she stated.

"At least you don't go looking through my personal belongings without my consent," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva questioned.

"Yesterday. Molly was looking through something I'd have preferred she hadn't," the ill man replied, reaching into the drawer to produce the album.

"Oh. I see. Well I'm sure she meant nothing by it," Minerva responded, trying to defend Molly.

"Did she…see the back of the album?" she asked nervously.

"No. Not that I know anyways," he whispered in return ad he opened to the last few pages of the album.

These few sleeves housed pictures of himself and Minerva over the years. They were candid mostly out on dates or just lounging around the house. There were even a few from faculty events at the school. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would have heard about it if she'd seen them," Minerva murmured more to herself than her companion.

While they'd been together for years, not many knew. Albus was about the extent of it. He'd naturally been fine with it. It was their choice to end it. They were both rather private people so it was natural for both of them to keep it secret.

"Would you mind getting me a cup of tea?" he asked in a tired tone.

"Of course. That's what I'm here for," she replied and got up.

She entered the kitchen and began heating the water. With the added help of her wand, she had the water piping hot in about five minutes. She poured it into a tea cup and let it steep for a while, making it nice and strong, just the way he liked it. Once it was ready, she returned to find an empty sitting room. She set the cup down on a coaster and looked around puzzled. She suddenly saw the door to the basement ajar. With a shake of her sleek head, she stormed down the stairs, not caring if she scared him shitless.

"Severus Oberon Snape don't you dare take another step towards that cauldron," she growled through thinly pursed lips.

"Damn it woman don't call me that!" he bellowed before he fell victim to a coughing fit.

"Don't call me woman. I have a name. Use it, she shot back, once again descending upon him.

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the stars unceremoniously. She lifted the key off of his person and locked the door. With a smirk she placed it in her pocket and marched him back to the sitting room where she deposited him on the couch and shoved the cup of tea into his hands.

"Drink it and don't you dare think about trying to Alohamora your way down there," she said.

The sallow-skinned man scowled as he sipped at the hot liquid. He avoided all eye contact with the woman next to him. She was reading a book that he'd left on his side table; When Last Seen Alive. She put it down when she heard Severus's cup make contact with the table. She looked at him, and saw he was making a move to get up.

"First of all, use a coaster," she said, setting he empty mug on the circular disk.

"Second of all, where you going?" she asked.

"Bathroom if it's quite alright with you," he snapped.

She nodded and watched as he left the room in the general direction of the bathroom. She returned to reading the book to pass the time. She checked her watch and found he'd been gone ten minutes. She got up with an exasperated sigh.

"Better make sure he didn't fall in," she muttered.

She made her way to the bathroom and found it was empty. A scowl slid onto her face as she stormed down the hall and began throwing open every door until she found him. He was crouching in the back corner of the first floor library over none other than a cauldron.

"Do I have to handcuff you to the couch?" Minerva questioned coolly, leaning gently on a bookshelf.

"Stop following me!" he cried, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Then stop running away," she countered, pointing a wrinkled finger in the direction of the door.

Acting in an extremely childish manner that Minerva decided to attribute to his current condition, Severus stuck his tongue out at her and stormed past her to the door. He was about to slip out past the door frame and down the hall but she appeared.

"Give me the key," she demanded, holding out her hand.

He grudgingly gave it to her. She pocketed it and they proceeded through the entire house, collecting keys to the rooms that housed secret cauldrons and potions stores. Minerva was not going to have him constantly running off making himself even more ill than he presently was.

"SVU is on," he whimpered as he handed over the final key.

"Alright we can watch it," Minerva agreed as they entered the den.

After the first episode was over, Minerva headed to the kitchen to make some lunch. She returned twenty minutes later and had to drag her charge away from the muggle device. Once again he adopted a scowl as he ate.

"Oh stop it. You're acting like a child Severus," Minerva chided.

"I am not," he snapped, proving her point perfectly.

"I think you need a nice long nap, she mused.

"Minerva I do not need a nap. I am not a two-year-old," he growled, jumping to his feet defensively.

"Oh? I'll go with you," she murmured, a wry grin on her lips.

"Fine," he mumbled as they headed for his bedroom.

He flopped down onto the bed and moved over. He looked up at her and sneezed before patting the spot next to him. She smiled and handed him a tissue before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This brings back memories eh?" she asked pensively.

"Yes," he sighed, nestling himself against the warmth of her body.

He fell asleep shortly afterwards and Minerva lay there with him for some time before she subtly disentangled herself from his grasp and went back to the sitting room to continue reading. Around 3 o'clock or so Severus emerged, looking much worse then when he'd gone to bed. Minerva hurriedly rushed into the bathroom and found a thermometer. She returned to where she'd left the ill man and shuck it under his tongue.

"Stop playing with it or it won't work," she ordered as she sat by him, stroking his hair.

"Oh my, you really are warm," she breathed.

Finally the thermometer beeped and she removed it. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to his bedroom. She told him to get back in bed and that she'd be right back with some sleep medicine.

"Just sleep. That's what you need right now," she said as she handed him a small paper cup and two pills.

"What was my temperature?" Severus asked, wiping sweat from his eyes.

"102," she muttered as tucked him and flicked the curtains shut.

"Damn," he whispered groggily.

"Just sleep," she whispered again in his ear as he began to fade out of consciousness.

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled the door shut. She knew he wouldn't be waking up anytime before tomorrow morning so she left a note on the kitchen table that she'd be back tomorrow. She appeared in the kitchen of the Black Manor shortly thereafter and found Albus, Tonks, Molly, Remus and Sinistra playing Old Maid.

"You're back early," Sinistra muttered.

"He kick you out too?" Molly sniffed, secretly hoping it was the reason for the other woman's early return.

"No. He's sleeping. He won't be waking up until tomorrow morning. He had a 102 fever," Minerva reported solemnly.

"Oh no," Tonks muttered as she accidentally showed Remus all of her cards.

"Ahem. Fix your cards," he muttered as inconspicuously as he could.

"Oh.. Oops," Tonks giggled, realigning her cards.

Minerva took a seat and watched the rest of the game, resulting in Remus losing. After being thoroughly jostled about in mock poor sportsmanship, Remus announced that he had best be on his way. He had some personal matters to attend to. After his departure, Molly was hauled off by her granddaughter to do only Merlin knows what. Tonks glanced at the clock and realized she was about to be late for her shift and she didn't need Alastor hounding her for that. Sinistra mumbled something about going out for a walk and quickly exited the room. That left only Minerva and Albus seated at the table.

Minerva put her hands into the pocket of her robes and realized she still had all of the keys to Severus's rooms. She pulled them all out and dumped them on the table. She had 8 in total. Albus surveyed them with his customary twinkle.

"Taking up collecting, Minerva?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, no. These are all keys to Severus's house. Well any room that houses a cauldron or potion supplies," she explained as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Ah I see. He is very stubborn when he wants to be," Albus commented.

"I know. I had to force him to give them to me. He kept running off," McGonagall railed with a shake of her head.

Albus simply chuckled some more. The afternoon soon faded into night and Minerva headed to bed. She wanted to make sure she was there when Severus awoke so she could check on him.

The following morning came rather too quickly for Minerva. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready in the darkness of the early hours of the day. She arrived at the small house on Spinner's End just as the sun was peeking over the treetops. Like the previous day, she let herself in and made herself comfortable in the sitting room. Around 7: 35, Severus stumbled down the hall and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Minerva sitting there.

"Whasgoingon?" he mumbled, still slightly sluggish from the sleep medication.

"Oh. You're up. Well how are you feeling today?" she asked as she stood up .

He took a minute to study her, contemplating his answer. It was entirely too early for his mind to be formulating an answer to such a difficult question. He furrowed his brow a moment before finally opening his mouth to respond to her query.

"I guess," he whispered weakly.

She placed a wrinkled hand to his forehead. He was still warm but not as badly as the previous day. Nonetheless she took his temperature. It read 99.3. It had gone down over night but it had not broken as she'd hoped it would.

"I'm hungry," he orated suddenly.

"What do you want to eat?" Minerva asked as she led him into the kitchen.

"Something hot," he muttered, as a shiver visibly zipped down his spine.

"Alright," she muttered and began rummaging through cupboards until she found an unopened box of packaged hot cereal.

She quickly set to making the meal her charge so desired. She beamed as he practically snatched the bowl from her hands and shoveled the contents in. He finished in record time and leaned back, satisfied. However, that satisfaction lasted only a few seconds. He soon took on a greenish tint about the edges and Minerva ushered him as fast as she could into the bathroom. He landed on his knees just in time as he regurgitated his breakfast. Minerva bent down at his side and held his head as the retching turned to dry heaves.

"That…was….disgusting," he remarked as he lay on the couch, wrapped in a heavy blanket.

"No, it wasn't pretty," Minerva answered, seated in a chair near where his head was resting.

"I feel like shit," the dark-eyed man groaned.

"Shh. Just take it easy," she murmured, pushing a stray piece of hair from his face.

In the end, Severus ended up taking about an hour and a half nap on the couch while Minerva finished the book she'd started the day before. He awoke, looking perkier than he had either the day before that morning. He sat up and stretched, reeling his head spin slightly as the blood rushed to the rest of his body. After regaining the normal blood flow in his body, Severus looked at Minerva.

"Do you want to play cards?" he asked as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"Oh. I suppose so," she answered, caught slightly off guard.

Severus summoned a deck of playing cards and began expertly shuffling them. Minerva watched as the cars slid gracefully between his slender fingers. After a good solid five minutes of shuffling, Severus turned to his companion with an expectant look.

"What do you wish to play?" he queried.

"How about Rummy," she suggested, positioning herself so she was facing him from the opposite side of the table.

He dealt the cards and they delved into their game whole-heartedly. The time seemed to fly by. By the time Severus dealt the last round of the game, he was very close to winning as the score was 130 to 95, the clock on the mantle struck noon. By the time they finished, and Severus had sorely beaten Minerva, it was already quarter to one. Minerva painfully removed herself from the chair and strolled off to the kitchen to make lunch. The pair shared a quiet early afternoon meal together, absorbed in their own thoughts. At 2 o'clock, Severus situated himself in the den to absorb his daily fix of SVU.

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully until just after dinner. Minerva stepped out of the kitchen and into the bathroom and Severus made a break for the small wooden cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. He extracted a rouse tinted bottle and forcefully dislodged the cork from the top of the bottle. He placed the open neck of the bottle to his lips and took a long swig. He leaned back happily as he took another and then another. Minerva emerged and looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. In the blink of an eye she'd ripped the bottle from his hands and tersely hoisted him to his feet.

"Are you bleeding mental?" she shouted, not caring whether it was making him uncomfortable or not.

"You do NOT drink alcohol when you are ill. Do you have a damn death wish?" She snarled, her voice still at his higher volume.

"I want an answer Severus," she boomed, appearing just as menacing has he could be.

"Get out of my house," he managed to rasp.

"Not until you are in bed," he snapped and marched him, police officer style to his bedroom.

She tossed him at the bed, which he managed to tumble into. With the flick of her wrist, the covers where up to his neck and were rather constricting. She took from her pocket a small velvet bag filled with all of his assorted keys and left it on the night table. She slammed his door behind her and disapparated in a huff.

"I swear he's lost all of his sense," she cried as she entered the kitchen.

She was met by Molly and Tonks who both just stared at her. Suddenly it dawned on Molly what had happened and she had to bite her tongue to keep herself form bursting into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh Molly. There is no sense keeping it in. Yes he threw me out as well. Though I must say that I did last a full day longer than you did," Minerva smirked.

"Bravo dear," Molly said in-between giggles.

"What did he do?" Tonks asked curiously.

"The idiot was drinking," Minerva spat.

"Well let's just hope he's sober in the morning," she purple-haired young woman commented.

"Good luck," both Minerva and Molly said.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it," the woman retorted looking anxious.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Clumsy and the Surly**

Severus awoke the next morning, his head pounding brutally. He simply lay there in the warmth of his bed until the events of after dinner came flooding back to him. He groaned and tried to sit up. At that moment however, a volley of sneezes overtook him, forcing him to drag himself out of bed to find a wad of tissues. He fumbled around on his side table blindly before reaching for his thin-rimmed spectacles. To the man's disappointment, he had no more tissues in the room. With a small grunt he pulled open the door that separated him from the rest of his home. He stumbled into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of his reflection as he passed. She shuttered at the sight. He had no doubt now that Albus was right. He was ill, seriously so in fact. That did not however justify sending all these unwanted guests, well possibly save Minerva, into his home to boss him about like an impotent child. Letting the thought pass for the moment, he dug his hand into the box of tissues on the top of the toilet and loudly blew his nose. Just as he was eyeing the shower, a loud banging from the front of the house caught his attention. Grumbling the entire way, Severus finally reached the front door and unlocked it. At least Minerva had done him that courtesy before she left. He pulled it open a crack and found himself staring at a purple-haired Nymphedora Tonks.

"Wotcher, Snape," she said with a grin.

"Get off my property," he snapped, making to close the door in her face.

"Oh come on now," she began, raising her eyebrow.

"Oi don't shut the door on me," she howled, leveling her wand at the door handle.

"I don't need you or anyone else fawning all over me," he sniffed from behind the door.

Tonks was about to respond when the man behind the door let out a defeated sigh and pulled open the door, offering her entrance in a faux gentlemanly manner. She walked in and took off her coat. Just as she was hanging it on the rack next to the door, her foot got caught under it and sent it toppling to the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that. I got it," she said and leaned over to stand the rack up again

Severus just shook his head and shot the girl a nervous look. He could only fathom what the day would be like with her about. Tonks, who had been admiring the foyer, was drawn back to reality when Severus cleared his throat by way of a coughing fit.

"I'm going to take a shower," he stated and disappeared.

"Uh. Ok," Tonks called after he'd already vanished.

The 33-year-old Auror wandered around aimlessly, looking at all of the black d�cor in the place. She finally deduced that it was indeed the man's favorite color. Not twenty-five minutes later, Severus encountered his caregiver for the day in his study. She was browsing his numerous shelves of potions texts and other pertinent volumes. She seemed very startled to find Severus looking at her from the doorway, as if he was the guest in her house. He looked at her as if to say 'have you broken anything while I was in the shower?"

"Have you read all of these?" she asked conversationally.

"Most of them," he answered, stepping fully into the room.

"That's a lot of books," she mused.

Severus merely nodded in response. Without another word, they exited the book-filled room and into the sitting room. Severus moved to the chair by the fire and ignited the waiting logs, coughing as he inhaled the smoke that wafted towards him. He sat down in the comfortable wing-back and opened the book that had been lying upon it. Tonks pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. Both fell into silence as their respective reading material ensnared them. Not long after they'd begun reading, Tonks burst into gales of resonating laughter. Severus visibly jumped out of his chair at the abrupt disturbance of solitude. He glared at her as menacingly as he could with his tired bloodshot eyes.

"What may I inquire is so hilariously funny that you must disturb me," he snarled.

"McGoren and Lagey," she answered simply, wiping the laughter-induced tears from her cheeks.

"Who?" he spat in annoyance.

"It's the new comic. Irving McGoren is this top notch broom retailer has got this half-brother named Lagey whose a squib. And Lagey here thinks he can be a great salesmen but he's you know, a little light in the intelligence," Tonks explained vehemently, gesticulating about.

"I still cannot fathom how that is so humorous," Severus remarked dryly, returning to the novel he was reading.

"I guess its just one of those you have to follow it from the beginning things," she muttered, losing some of her enthusiasm.

"Perhaps," Severus muttered curtly.

They fell into silence once more. It was by no means as comfortable a silence as it had been previously but neither occupant complained. The other left them alone to indulge in their preferred reading material. Finally, after having finished the entire paper, Tonks stowed it back in the small bag she'd brought with her and stood up. Wondering if hovering would get his attention; she stood by his side without saying a word.

"What do you want," he snapped after a moment.

"Do you need anything?" she asked sweetly.

"No," was his reply.

"Are you sure?" she persisted.

"A glass of water," he finally muttered, hoping it would get the pesky woman out of his hair for at least a few minutes.

"Coming right up," she said and wound her way to the kitchen.

She searched through several cupboards before she finally found the glasses. Next she rummaged in the ice box for some ice. Suddenly realizing she hadn't asked if he wanted ice she decided it was best to just put it in to be safe. After all, who would really wish to drink lukewarm water? She filled the glass with ice and then the requested liquid.

"Here you go," she said pleasantly, handing him the translucent tumbler.

He took the offered beverage and sipped it. He seemed to be satisfied with it as he simply looked at her and gave her a dismissive glance before returning to his previous task. Tonks decided that her charge would be fine where he was for a while longer and wandered off. She strolled down the long hallway and ended up in Severus's bedroom. She was surprised to find the sheets, blankets and curtains to be various shades of very dark green and black. Feeling suddenly embarrassed, she rushed from the room. She ended up in a small room that housed rows upon rows of jars with all varieties of goo-encased creatures. She tapped the tip of her finger ever so gently on one jar filled with a disgusting yellow fluid. Unfortunately for her, the jar was extremely old and fragile. It came crashing to the ground with a concussive set of 'pings'. She gasped as whatever creature the liquid had surrounded began searching its way blindly about the floor. She bit down hard on her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. It moved one of its odd looking antennae over her hand as she tried to gather up the broken shards of glass. This sensation however, she could not suppress.

"Aaaaah," she screamed as the thing began to crawl up her arm.

From where he was Severus heard the blatant cry for assistance and tossed the book aside. He had a sinking feeling that whatever Tonks was screaming about was not a something to be taken lightly. He followed the echoing sound of her shrill wails until he found her. Her eyes were as big as galleons and her skin was only a few shades from Severus's normal pallor. The creature was now slinking past her elbow.

"Get…It…Off…Me," she shrieked, her voice full of panic.

"Don't move," he ordered as he cast a few spells to repair the fallen jar and restore the liquid.

"Imobulus," he bellowed and the created ceased its movement.

He moved forward and gingerly detached it from the frightened Auror's arm. He set it back in the jar and sealed it tightly. Just for good measure he placed a strengthening charm on the jar as well. Once it was happily situated back among its brethren, Severus rounded on Tonks.

"Don't ever touch anything in here again," he hissed, ending up in yet another coughing fit.

Tonks merely nodded dumbly as she followed him from the room. She got a glimpse of a clock that read 4:06. She realized it was more time for dinner than for lunch. She gathered up her courage and asked he wanted something to eat. He said he was and so she went about trying to make dinner, but ended up burning it horribly. In the end, cereal was to be their evening meal.

"Sorry about the food," she said as she cleaned up.

"And that jar," she muttered as she dropped a bowl on accident, hearing it shatter against the tiles in the room.

"That's it! Out! You've done more than enough," the Potions Master bellowed, his hands balling into white-knuckled fists.

"I can fix it. I can really," she began but the battle was lost before it even started.

"I don't need some clumsy nuisance sitting about my house," he spat promptly escorted her out.

Tonks disapparated from the house on Spinner's End, tears flowing fresh from her presently aquamarine colored eyes. She appeared in the front hall of her cousin's ancestral home, now emitting loud sobs. Molly rushed in from the sitting room and Minerva from the hall to the right. Both women converged on the wailing Tonks, ushering her into the kitchen and sitting her down. The ruckus had brought Sinistra into the room as well. She took one look at Tonks and sighed.

"Merlin help me so as I don't take that bastard's head off in the morning," she murmured.

"He…he called me…a…nuisance," the purple-locked witch cried, her whole body enveloped by her sobs.

"He has some nerve," Minerva spat angrily.

"Man needs to learn some manners," Molly added.

The rest of the evening was spent trying to calm Tonks down. She was told repeatedly that she was indeed not a nuisance and that she was a wonderful Auror and a charming woman. It was not her fault Severus was a tight lipped, opinionated arse. Sinistra only hoped she be able to last until lunch. She would have to keep herself from walking out of her own volition.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Skeptics and Scrutiny**

Delphine Sinistra was not a woman to be taken lightly. She took everything seriously, perhaps a bit too seriously at times. The task of watching over the influenza infested Severus Snape was not exception. She was on his doorstep at quarter past 8 the next morning. She certainly looked out of place in the muggle neighborhood. The woman that lived two houses up came out on her porch to look intently at Sinistra, eying her robes and decorated hat nervously. She didn't know what kind of person the man who lived in that house was but she'd noticed different women coming and going for the past week. Deciding she really didn't want to know the business of her elusive neighbor, the woman in the bath robe collected her morning paper and went back inside. Del knocked on the door for the fourth time, an aggravated continence about her.

"IF you don't open this door right now, I'm breaking it down! Do you hear me?" she bellowed.

At first there was no response. Just as she was about to knock for the fifth time, the door was pulled open to reveal one dark-haired man, whose hair was presently pulled back, making him resemble a rather young Taylor Hanson, albeit sans blond hair.

"Good morning," Del muttered as she pushed her way in, not waiting to be invited.

"Why don't you do both of us a favor and just leave now," he drawled.

"I may just do that but not right at the moment," she began, turning around to face him.

"According to my fellow associates this….endeavor, I'm to make sure you don't go running off inhaling potion fumes or getting yourself drunk," she concluded.

"Just stay out of my way," Severus hissed as he disappeared around a corner.

Delphine chose to follow him just to see where he went. She was however, disappointed by her tail. She'd followed him upstairs and down the hall of the right to his bedroom. She rolled her eyes behind his head, hoping he wouldn't see. However, upon turning to close the door, he spotted her.

"Going to hide in there all day?" she mimicked with a sneer.

"No. I simply do not wish to be seen by a colleague in my nightclothes," he spat before shutting the door with a 'bang'.

Delphine just shook her head at the man's antics. She paced up and down the hall, waiting for Severus to emerge. After an interminable ten minutes, Severus graced her with his presence again. He was dressed in a black turtleneck and black slacks. She smiled briefly before speaking.

"So, the almighty Potions Master doesn't wear his billowing robes in the comfort of his own home," she snickered.

"Oh, are you attempting to be funny? Oh wait a moment. I could care less," he replied snidely and pushing past her rudely.

"And just where are you prancing off to?" she called from behind him.

"For one, I do not nor will I ever prance," Severus growled, turning to face her from his position on the stairs.

"Secondly, I have work to do. Just because I am ill does not restrict me from doing paperwork," he remarked.

Del was about make a comment but decided it best to let him think he'd had the last word. She was however, not looking forward to sitting about while he did paperwork. Luckily for her, she'd brought a book of crossword puzzles. So both took seats on opposite ends of the couch in the sitting room. Severus had a large pile of papers in front of him. Sinistra noted the look of pure boredom in his gaze as he took the first essay and began marking it up with a red pen. She knew it was easier to use than a quill but she'd never have figured he'd be one to use the muggle writing device. Opening up to the page she'd stared the night before, Delphine took out her own pen and began filling in the tiny boxes.

"This boy needs a course on spelling and grammar," he shot heatedly.

"Who?" she questioned, never lifting her gaze from the black and white puzzle in her hands.

"Abram Zans," Severus answered, the boy's name like poison on his tongue.

"That boy isn't all there. Hell, I'd give him credit just for spelling his own name correctly," Del remarked with a chuckle.

Severus tossed the essay aside and picked up the next one in the pile. He seemed to have better luck with this one. However it didn't last long. He began getting flustered once again about six essays later.

"Oh what is the problem now?" Sinistra retorted, rolling her eyes.

"This isn't even for my class," he quipped, aiming to toss it into the fire.

"So he or she got mixed up. Who is it for?" she retorted.

"Binns," Severus seethed angrily.

"Chances are he wouldn't notice anyways," she muttered, trying desperately to hold back a spurt of laughter.

"This is no funny! This is irresponsible," the Potions Master bellowed, but sounded only marginally authoritative because at that precise moment he sneezed loudly.

Delphine couldn't help but laugh as he wiped his nose with a tissue from his pocket. She nearly fell over the side of the couch. Severus glared at her as she resituated herself. She shot him an equally menacing stare.

"How dare you mock me," he ridiculed, growing rigid.

"I need a seven letter word that's a synonym for pigheaded," she muttered under her breath.

"This is pointless. I can't work with you jabbering nonstop," he shouted, throwing his pen down and standing up.

"Someone needs to calm down," she spat back, rising as well.

"I'm going to get something eat," he informed her before striding purposefully into the kitchen.

"That's the other thing they warned me about," Del remarked as she followed him into the tiled room.

"What are you blabbering about now, woman?" He sneered.

"You are not having corn flakes for lunch," she stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I suppose you are going to stop me?" he queried, raising his left eyebrow towards his hairline.

"Damn right I am," she retorted as she reached past him and grabbed the box he had been reaching for and tossed it into the garbage.

"Why did you do that? That was a new box!" he wailed, balling his hands into fists.

"Part of the reason you aren't getting better you lazy arse is because you aren't doing anything that will get you better," she snapped, growing angrily as well.

"You are not my mother! You have no authority over me!" he boomed, visibly shaking with rage.

"You're right. I'm not your mother. Thank Merlin for that," Del growled.

"You know what?? I don't have to do this. It's not like I'm getting compensation for it," she muttered as she snatched up her book and left.

Severus was left to stare after her for some time before he fished the unopened box of breakfast food and pour himself a bowl. Delphine appeared in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place. As the fates would have it, all of the individuals present at the time this idea had been contrived were seated around the room.

"Merlin I thought I was going to kill myself," she muttered flopping down in the only remaining chair in the room.

"He isn't that bad," Minerva began.

"Oh yes he is. I don't know he lives in all that dreariness. It's so mundane and depressing. And he overreacts to everything," she countered.

"I have to agree with you on that," Molly interjected.

"We need a different approach," Tonks piped up from where she sat near the fire.

"Well I for one think we need to call in the professionals," Remus said.

"From what you four have said, he isn't going to listen to anyone else," he expounded.

"I believe Remus is right," Albus said serenely, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Well where are we going to find your professional?" Delphine questioned .with a smug look on her face.

"I believe I have someone in mind," Albus explained.

"Who, Albus?" Minerva inquired.

"Hermione Granger," he said simply.

"She is the best of her age," Molly beamed.

"Would she be willing to hole herself up with that git for days?" Del muttered skeptically,

"I'm sure she would be willing to help," Tonks snapped back defensively.

"if you all will excuse me I will go see if I can borrow some of her time," Albus commented and exited the room.

About twenty minutes, Albus returned with a guest, 29-year-old Hermione Granger. She wore St. Mungo's hospital scrubs and had her wavy chestnut colored hair pulled back in a braid. She smiled at the group that was assembled. She just narrowly escaped having the breath squeezed out of her by Molly but slipping out of her grasp to say hello the Tonks. After she'd made her rounds of hello's and pleasantries, she faced the aged Headmaster.

"Well the Headmaster tells me you've had some trouble with an ill colleague," Hermione began, facing the group.

"More than some my dear," Minerva muttered under her breath.

"He failed to inform me however who this colleague is," she added, looking around expectantly.

"Severus Snape, the most conceited, arrogant, pigheaded arse I've ever met," Sinistra sniffed.

"Delphine that's enough," Albus said kindly but eyeing her meaningfully.

"He's ill? That's hard to imagine," Hermione retorted.

"The old prat's got the flu," Tonks added disdainfully.

"I see. Well there hasn't been a came I couldn't cure yet," Hermione stated boldly.

"I will see what I can do for Professor Snape," she concluded with a smile.

"Best of luck dear," Molly said, giving her a pat on the back as she went into the kitchen.

"Yes. Don't let him get to you," Tonks added, rising as well and heading towards the door.

"Be firm. Don't cut him too much slack. That's the last thing he needs," Minerva advised, although she had no doubt Hermione was up for the task ahead.

"Do you have any advice Professor Sinistra?" Hermione asked politely.

She'd never had the woman for a teacher but she seemed nice enough. She was presently looking vexed and cross.

"Give him a good swift kick in the arse for me," she muttered.

"Err…right then," Hermione mumbled before disapparating to get back to her shift at the hospital.

She would need to get the time off but she was sure it wouldn't be a problem. After all, maybe it would be good to pay her former professor a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Along the Path of Least Resistance**

The sun was just beginning to peak over the tree line on Spinner's End when the young mediwitch arrived. She was dressed in light blue jeans and a matching sweater, her hair pulled back like it always was. She bore a small medic's bag in her left hand. She knocked three times on the door before she heard any noise from inside. Finally the barrier between her and her patient was pulled open slightly. Severus caught sight of her former pupil and immediately slammed the door in her face. Hermione heard the locks click into place.

"Professor, be reasonable. I'm here to help," she called through the thick wood.

"I don't need anyone's bloody help," he answered.

"Albus has roped you into this and I'm tired of having my life invaded," he added.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she took out her wand and whispered the unlocking charm she'd learned so many years ago. She simply pushed open the door and walked in. She came face-to-face with her former teacher. He was dressed, which surprised her.

"Get out of my house Miss Granger. You are trespassing on private property," Severus snarled.

"Oh drop the act," she countered, moving past him to survey the place.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner," he hissed, sending her one of his trademark glares.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say, but your look of contempt did not intimidate me in school and it sure as hell isn't going to intimidate me now," Hermione retorted as she caught the man's look.

"Not to question your…d�cor but why on earth is everything in this house black?" she asked after having done a cursory round of the first floor.

"I like the color black. Not that it is any of your business," he snapped.

"Alright. You don't need to have a coronary," Hermione muttered more to herself than to Severus.

The 48-year-old took this moment to look over his former student. She had most certainly filled out nicely. Her hair was no longer bushy as an afro. Instead, she'd learned to tame into a gentle wave. He found himself thinking that she looked prettier with her hair down but putting it up wasn't that bad. Before he knew it, he was staring fixedly at the young woman in front of him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Other than the fact that you have the flu," she added.

"No," he sniffed, regaining his composure.

Hermione shifted nervously from foot to foot as they stood in silence. She'd felt his eyes sweep over her briefly and it made her rather uncomfortable that her former teacher had been checking her out. She swallowed quickly and decided to take the focus off of her.

"So, why have you been so disagreeable with everyone else?" Hermione asked casually.

"They invaded my privacy, as you are doing right now," Severus responded.

"They had your best interests at heart," Hermione stated.

"That may be so but I do not appreciate people simply waltzing in here and trying to tell me how to run my life," he spat.

"I'm a grown man. I can run my own damn life," he added.

"Can we sit down and talk this out over a cup of tea perhaps?" the mediwitch suggested.

"Fine," Severus remarked and smoothly tossed himself onto the couch.

Hermione smiled to herself as she entered the small kitchen. She quickly oriented herself with where things were and set to making a pot of tea. From what Minerva had told her the day before, he liked his tea piping hot and strong. She had been extremely surprised that they shared a similar taste in tea. She finally poured the cups of tea and placed them on a tray, bringing them into the sitting room and placing it on the table before sitting down in the seat next to Severus. He picked up the cup nearest him and sipped at it gingerly.

"Them just being here seemed to set you off, is that right?" Hermione began.

In her yeas of training, she'd acquired the ability to act as counselor to her patients. She figured the best thing to do at this point was to try and discern what made him angry enough to throw four women out for trying to help him.

"Yes," he muttered from behind the rim of his teacup.

"Why?" she asked.

"I told you already. They simply waltzed in here and tried to tell me how to run my life," he snarled, glaring at her.

"Something else is bothering you," Hermione stated calmly.

"No there isn't," Severus denied.

"I'm a doctor Professor. I know when people are lying. Now what else is bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"They think they know what's best and they don't. They aren't…you," he admitted.

"They aren't me?" Hermione echoed.

"They aren't professionals," he explained quickly, trying to cover up his slip.

"Oh. Yeah," Hermione muttered, catching his slip up.

She found it very odd that he kept making references like that to her. First he was giving her the once over and now he was talking as if he'd have been perfectly content if she'd been the one to show up at the beginning of the week instead of Molly. She tried to push it aside and think about it when she had a moment to truly ponder it.

"Well it's quite early and I'm not sure why you are out of bed. You need plenty of rest and little activity in order for your body to properly heal itself, Professor," she began.

"Please Miss Granger. You are no longer my pupil, it will suffice to call my by my first name," he retorted.

"Alright then, Severus, I'll give you ten minutes get back in bed before I drag you to it," Hermione countered with a smirk.

"You've been talking to Minerva haven't you," he muttered as he got up and placed his empty teacup on the tray.

"Do whatever works," Hermione snickered as she watched the man saunter off towards the staircase leading to his room.

She waited the allotted ten minutes before climbing up the stairs and making her way to the last door in the hall. She knocked and waited to be invited him. Surprisingly the invite came quite soon after she'd finished announcing her presence. She opened the door and found the room to resemble the rest of the house, bathed in shades of black.

"You get some sleep I'll be downstairs ok," she informed him.

"Downstairs doing what?" he asked harshly.

"I brought work with me," she said.

"Just don't touch anything that isn't yours,' he remarked.

"I won't. I've been warned about the do's an don'ts around here," Hermione chuckled.

"But honestly, you need some variety in your color schemes. It's all so depressing and non conducive to sunlight," she commented.

"I do have a certain level of paleness to maintain you know," he retorted with a smirk.

"Of course you do. I'll be back in a while to check on you," Hermione said as she closed the door.

Severus lay there in bed, his mind spinning. He had been thinking about Hermione since the moment she'd walked in through the front door. He had no explanation as to why he was thinking she was pretty. She was a former student for Merlin's sake. He knew that that stipulation had disappeared years ago when she'd graduated but he was nearly twice her age. Besides, what could she possibly find attractive about him with his hooked nose, pale skin and stubborn demeanor? He eventually succumbed to sleep, with thoughts of the woman downstairs swimming through his dreams.

Downstairs, Hermione poured herself another cup of tea and opened up a large file folder. She began going through, case by case and doing her weekly right ups on her patients' health. While she loved the physical interaction with patients, she was the odd duckling when it came to paperwork. She absolutely adored the silence that accompanied the write ups. So as she sat, scribbling away happily, she allowed her mind to pour over that morning's events. She was going to figure out why Severus had been acting so strangely if it took her all day. Her old Gryffindor spirit had returned full force and she was not on a mission that she would not fail.

"What is up with him?" she mumbled to herself as she poured yet another cup of tea.

She obviously got no verbal response. So, she set about the task of scrutinizing every movement and comment he'd said from the moment she'd stepped into his house. He told her to leave for she had been trespassing on private property. Yet he had at the same time given her a once over and seemed to be so pleased with what he saw that he allowed himself to be caught gaping at her. He'd covered that up well enough. What really bugged her was his comment about the other four women who had attempted, and failed, to help him get better.

'They aren't…you' echoed over and over in her mind.

She was sure he'd meant it as a compliment. Even though hadn't liked her much during her school days, he had acknowledged her abilities during the war. She'd even been the one to heal his shoulder, though he didn't know it. The idea that perhaps Severus had a romantic interest in her suddenly wiggled its mischievous way to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh that's just foolishness," she chided herself.

Her rational seemed to disagree with her saying why did it have to be foolishness? What was she afraid of it seemed to prod. She tried to ignore the persistent feeling that maybe it was her that was being foolish but to no avail. She decided she would just go upstairs and ask him flat out if he had feelings for her.

She walked up the large stone staircase purposefully. When she got to his door, she knocked lightly before entering. She found him asleep on top of the covers. She shook her head in disbelief and levitated him up so she could turn down the bed. Once she'd laid him back down and adjusted the blankets comfortably about him, she stepped back. She didn't have the heart to wake him and ask him right now. Her medical instincts were kicking in and telling her curiosity to sit tight and let him sleep. After all, rest is one of the body's most potent medicines. She slipped from the room and returned back to where she'd been sitting and picked up where she left off on her work. If nothing else, she'd have her weekly reports in ahead of schedule and that always made her feel good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soup and Messages**

The clock next to the fireplace chimed one and Hermione jumped. She'd been dosing on and off and she figured she ought to get Severus up for some lunch. She navigated the staircase, making the path familiar in her mind, and ended at the man's door. She knocked and was surprised when she got a verbal answer.

"Enter," a nasally voice called.

Hermione entered and found Severus propped up on his pillows, reading. She smiled to see him awake but it turned to a frown when she saw his glasses lay untouched on the bedside table.

"You're going to tire your eyes out if you don't use these," she commented, waving the thin-framed spectacles in front of him.

Without a word he took them from her and put them on. He looked at her with a raised brow, as if the ask if that was to her satisfaction. She laughed lightly before perching on the very edge of the bed, not too close to him.

"You truly are stubborn aren't you," she muttered with a shake of her wavy hair.

"When I feel like it," he answered, marking his page and putting the book down.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Very. Unfortunately, I haven't got much around," he said, casting his gaze downwards.

"That's alright. I brought something," she said, standing.

"What?" Severus queried, half questioning half exclamatory.

"Soup," she answered with a grin as she headed towards the door.

"It should be ready in about ten minutes so take your time," she called over her shoulder.

Severus lay back a moment on his mound of pillows, thinking. He actually found it quite considerate of Hermione to let him sleep so long. None of the other had, with the exception of Minerva. She had been at least nice company for a short while, bringing back memories. He sighed sadly as he refocused on Hermione. Minerva was now in his past, at least the intimate part of their relationship was.

Downstairs in the kitchen Hermione pulled out a small pot from her bag. It immediately enlarged to its full size. She uncoiled the cord and plugged it in to the outlet over the stove. She then turned the burner on and placed the pot atop it. All that had to be done was to heat the soup. After about 8 minutes she checked the concoction and found It to be quite hot. So she turned the burner to low and dished out two large bowls. She moved to within a fairly close distance to the foot of the stairs.

"Lunch is ready," she hollered.

Severus heard her call and pushed himself out of bed. He grabbed his silk robe, throwing it over himself and made his way to the kitchen. He found Hermione already seated at the table, two bowls of soup sitting atop it. He took a seat and simply looked at her.

"You made this in ten minutes?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh Merlin no. It took me about two and half hours last night. I just had to reheat it," she explained with a small smile.

He merely nodded and picked up his spoon, dipping it into the thick broth. He put a spoonful in his mouth and swallowed. He took a moment to analyze the taste, finding he rather liked it. He went silent, consuming not one but two full bowls.

"I take it you were hungry?" she asked, clearing the dishes away.

"That was wonderful, thank you," he said politely, trying to hide his real admiration behind his napkin.

"Thank you," Hermione answered, blushing scarlet, right in front of him.

"Let me just get these started and I'll join you in the sitting room," Hermione muttered into her arm as she turned away from him.

He got up and made the short trek to the sitting room. He found her things spread out over the table. Her bag sat on the edge of the couch. Just then Hermione walked in.

"Oh sorry!" she exclaimed as she shoveled everything back into the folders, tossing them back into her bag.

"I just…sorry," she mumbled again.

"No need to apologize, Miss Granger," he said.

"Hey, if I can call you by your first name, its perfectly fine, and I'd really appreciate it, if you called me by mine," she said as she took a seat.

"Alright then Hermione. My couch is yours to use if you so desire," he said, suddenly realizing how wrong that sounded.

"Uh…thanks," she muttered.

She'd certainly caught that. She could see in his eyes that he was really embarrassed. She figured now was the best time to see if he really had any type of feelings for her. That way, she could see if she could or wished to reciprocate them.

"Severus, may I ask you something?" she began tentatively.

"Yes," he mumbled into the pillow he was now trying to unsuccessfully suffocate himself with.

"I err noticed that you've seemed a bit, not yourself today. Is it possible that you have…oh never mind," she finished.

"Have what?" he persisted, removing the pillow from his field of vision.

"That you have feelings for me," she whispered, ashamed.

"I…what?" he asked, doing his very best to seem taken aback.

"I knew it was just me being stupid. Forget I said anything," she mumbled,

"I do not believe anything you have taken the time to think about and analyze has ever been stupid," he said, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her.

"I am quite sure that whilst I was asleep, you did think about it, no?" he pressed.

"Yes I did think about it. Really, can we just forget I said anything? You obviously don't feel anything for me so there really isn't anything more to say," she answered, nearly in tears.

"Alright," he said simply.

They sat in silence for a long time. Hermione wiped at her eyes as she tried desperately to calm herself down. She saw from the corner of her eye that Severus had picked up a book and was lazily leafing through it. She'd finished most of her work earlier. All she had left were to write up a few release notices. Seeing as they weren't currently speaking, she pulled them out of her bag and began writing.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving a millimeter closer to her.

"Finishing up my work," she answered, not lifting her eyes from the parchment.

"What exactly is that?" he asked, again moving ever so slightly closer to Hermione.

"Release notices," she answered vaguely.

"Oh," he muttered.

"I'm going in the den to watch some television," he informed her after about five or six minutes.

"Ok," Hermione replied.

Half an hour later Hermione joined him in the den. He was, as usual, watching old reruns of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Her mouth hung open in shock for a moment before she sat down.

"I didn't know you watched SVU," she commented, getting comfortable.

"Yes," he said, his turn to be brief.

"I love this show. Alex is my favorite character besides Olivia," she exclaimed.

"I like Fin myself," he stated.

"He makes me laugh with his tough guy attitude," Hermione giggled.

They watched the rest of the episode, sharing brief comments here and there about the case the detectives were working and what they thought of the suspects. They shared a habit of yelling at the television, more specifically the characters.

"Well that was fun," Hermione said after they'd watched another episode.

"Indeed it was," he answered, blowing his nose loudly into a tissue that he'd at some point stuffed into his robe pocket.

"You hungry?" she asked, looking at him.

"Not really," he muttered, stretching and coughing.

"You look like you're ready to crash," she noted, taking in his tired expression.

"Mmm," he answered as he stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed. I can show myself out. I'll be back tomorrow," Hermione said, getting up.

Severus nodded and got up, heading for the stairs. Hermione walked with him back to his room where she bid him farewell for the night. She apparated back downstairs and gathered up her things. She figured the other would want to know how the day went so she decided to stop by Grimmauld Place.

"Hello," she called as she walked in a few minutes later.

"Hermione dear, how did it go?" Molly asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine. He was quite agreeable," Hermione answered walking past the older woman and found the others seated about the table.

"You're kidding?" Del retorted.

"Well actually he said he would have rather had a professional," Hermione admitted, looking down.

"Well he should have said something," Minerva muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But he didn't say no when I said I'd be back tomorrow so I think it went well," she concluded with a smile.

"Well I lasted two days," Minerva remarked with a sly look.

"Minerva please, this isn't a competition," Hermione countered with a shake of her head.

"I need to get back to St. Mungo's," she stated before disapparating out of sight.

The following morning Hermione returned to the house on Spinner's End, dressed as she had been before, but more tired than the previous day. She'd had to work the night shift and so had come straight from the hospital. She pushed the stray pieces of hair from her eyes as she knocked the door. She tried the doorknob and found it turned freely. She pushed it open and entered. She walked into the house and veered towards the kitchen with the intent to make herself a cup of tea to perk her up. She found a piece of parchment sitting on the table. She picked up and began to read it.

_Hermione,_

I need to speak with you. Whenever you find this note, please come upstairs. Believe me, I won't mind be woken up.

Severus.

Furrowing her brow, Hermione walked up the stairs, still clutching the note. She knocked lightly on his door before entering. He was still asleep. She fought internally for a moment before she moved to the side of his bed and shook him gently. He awoke with a start but relaxed when he saw that it was Hermione.

"Good morning," she said softly, conjuring a chair.

"Morning," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You wanted to speak to me about something?" she questioned, holding up the note.

"Ah so you did find that," Severus muttered, sitting up.

Hermione nodded, leaning back in her chair. Severus ran a hand through his hair to try and get it out of his eyes. He took several deep breathes before he began speaking.

"It's about yesterday," he began.

"Oh," she remarked flatly.

"You never gave me a chance to answer," he continued, looking at her.

"I realized that yes, I do have feelings for you…" he trailed off.

Hermione was speechless. She simply stared at him, her mouth agape like a fish caught on a line. She couldn't seem to form words in either her mouth or her mind. He had caught her entirely off guard. She'd been expecting, well she wasn't sure but it wasn't this. She blinked a few more times, trying to erase the shock from her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kisses and Keys**

"You do?" Hermione finally managed to gasp.

"Yes," he stated, with a nod.

"I…I'm flattered," she breathed, placing her hand to her chest.

"But you…don't feel the same," he mumbled, disheartened.

"Now you didn't let me finish," she said, the hint of a smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Yesterday when I was thinking about all of this, I kept trying to convince myself that maybe it was me who was being foolish, thinking you felt something for me," she began.

"Now, as I look back, I think I was just trying to prepare myself for the worst case scenario," she finished.

"So you reciprocate my feelings then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Very much so," she replied, scooting her chair closer to him.

She took his right hand into both of hers and gave it a squeeze. They smiled at one another for a while before Severus made a move. He pulled his hand back gently, bringing her with him. Soon she sat next to him on the bed, his arm wrapped around her. Neither said a word, just enjoying the other's company in the warmth of the room. Suddenly, Severus sneezed loudly, and groaned. Hermione laughed and handed him a tissue, giving him a smile.

"Don't you have a potion to just clear all this up?" he whined, once he'd finished tending to his red and raw nose.

"I'll have to check and see," she said playfully, snuggling closer to him.

"You don't have to do it now though," he answered, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Ok," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Before either of them knew it, they'd both fallen asleep. Hermione was the first to wake, glancing at the clock she jumped. It was quarter past noon. She hadn't realized it had been so long. She reached up and moved a piece of hair from his closed eyelids. This subtle movement was enough to wake him. He gazed down at her and smirked.

"Hello again," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi," she said with a small giggle.

"It's lunch time and I'm starving," she informed him, trying to wiggle from his grasp.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? I assure you the kitchen isn't going anywhere," he cooed, maneuvering himself so his mouth was next to her ear.

"I'm dead hungry," she complained.

"Let's make a deal," he whispered.

"Fine," she answered, beginning to get annoyed.

"You give me that potion that I know you have in that bag of yours and I'll let you up," he stated.

"Damn Legimensy," she muttered.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he prodded, his lips moving closer to her neck.

"Yes," she stated, a slight shiver going up her spine as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Oh and one other thing," he added.

"What?" she asked.

He turned her head to face him and placed his lips to hers. He felt her move so her neck wasn't straining so much. Before he knew it, Severus was laying down, Hermione in his arm. His eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation of a woman's body next to his. He relished the curvature of her fit frame. Just as he was beginning to breathe harder, she pulled away.

"Let's get you that potion," she said, catching her breath.

"Alright," he murmured, not wanting to let go of her.

He finally unwrapped her from his embrace. She got up and pulled him to a sitting position. He pushed the blankets aside and got up. The two of them proceeded to the kitchen where Hermione had Severus sit down. She retrieved her bag and pulled out a murky purplish green potion. She opened it and poured it into a mug, sliding it his way. Being a connoisseur of potions, Severus simply downed it without so much as a grimace. He drummed his fingers on the edge of the table for a few moments before he felt the potion begin to work. It had been the very one he'd been trying to brew the day Minerva came. Within fifteen minutes he felt good as new. Just to be sure, Hermione took his temperature and found it to be normal.

"Now why you couldn't have done that yesterday," he muttered as they both began to fix lunch.

"I wanted to see how bad you were first. I grabbed that from work on my way out this morning," she said, setting a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"This morning?" he asked, raising his brow in her direction.

"I had to work the night shift which ends at six," she said with a shrug.

"Bless you," he muttered piling a few sandwiches on his plate and passing it to her.

She took some to and piled a large portion of salad onto her plate. They shared an enjoyable lunch together. Afterwards, they retired to the den for their routine two hours of TV watching. It was even more fun than the day before. They ended up getting into an argument about the deal Alex, the assistant district attorney, had made with a child molester.

"She was too lenient," Severus grumbled as the show went to a commercial.

"No she wasn't. How can you say that?" Hermione railed.

"He didn't deserve a deal at all," he argued.

"It will keep the sleazy bastard off the streets for a while," Hermione retorted.

Just then, the show returned and they got quiet. After the show had ended the moved to the sitting room where they sat for a while, occupied by their own activities. Severus sat reading the book he'd picked up yesterday. Hermione had brought a magazine with her today. Severus grew bored quite quickly and tossed the book aside, sliding up next to Hermione. He draped an arm around her shoulders and looked over her shoulder.

"Stop that," she said, swatting him playfully.

He caught her arm that held the magazine and grabbed it. He tossed it aside and capture her lips in a kiss. They found themselves in a full out snog session. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down with her. He hands made their way to the small of her bag. They were both breathing hard now. Severus could feel himself beginning to react to the stimulation. He fought it as hard as he could. He didn't want to move too fast, for fear of scaring her off. Suddenly, Hermione's hands had shifted and were now wandering down his chest and were quickly hovering around his stomach. He pulled out of kiss to look down at her.

"Let's not rush things," he gasped, sure she could feel his excitement.

Hermione nodded in agreement and moved her hands away from where they were. Severus sat up, pulling her with him by the hands. Hermione pulled the hair elastic from her hair and let it hang loose, flowing in soft layers over her shoulders.

"That felt good," she murmured, giving him a sheepish, girly grin.

"I must agree," he answered, his tone very different from any than she'd ever heard him use. It was gentle and loving.

"I never thought I'd be falling for a former professor," Hermione admitted, flushing scarlet once again.

"I never imagined I'd be attracted to a former pupil," Severus stated with an almost imperceptible nod.

"Would you like to play a game?" he inquired suddenly.

"What kind of game?" Hermione countered with a question of her own.

"Scrabble?" he suggested with a grin.

"I love that game!" she exclaimed, bouncing a little on the cushion.

He waved his wrist lazily and the game appeared on the table. They set it up and were soon enveloped with it, trying to out word each other. Halfway through the game, Severus had a 'z' and an 'n' in his pile. He searched the entire board for a place where he could use his remaining letters. He found an 'e' from beseech and pounced. He placed the two letters about the third 'e', spelling Zen.

"That doesn't work," his companion stated.

"Yes it does. It spells Zen," he explained, pointing out the letters.

"You missed the 't' here next to the 'n'. Zent is not a word," she said sternly.

"Come on. They were my last two letters," he begged, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh Merlin, stop looking so pathetic," she said, smacking his arm.

"Ow," he wailed in mock pain.

"That didn't hurt," she snickered, moving in for the kill.

"Maybe you could kiss it and make it better," he sniggered, smirking deviously at her.

"How about I just kiss right here instead," she chuckled, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"And here," she added, kissing the other cheek.

"And lastly, right here," she finished, planting a long passionate kiss on his lips.

After another brief session, Severus decided he would cook them dinner. Hermione attempted to sneak into the kitchen several times, only to be reprimanded and told to wait. Finally she was allowed in and she simply stood there, staring dumbly. The table was covered with an ornate gold cloth and there was a candelabra set in the middle of the table. A three course meal was laid, ready to be consumed. He helped her to her chair and they shared a delicious meal together. Finally the time had come for her to go drop by to see everyone and then home to bed.

"If you want, you can stay here tonight," he said as she had her hand on the door.

"And tomorrow night…and as long as you want," he said, hugging her from behind.

"Are you serious, Severus?" she asked, hesitating.

"Absolutely," he murmured.

"Ok. I guess I can see them all tomorrow," she said as she let go of the door, allowing him to slide his arms from her shoulders to her waist.

The following morning, Hermione awoke at her normal time and used an ironing spell to unwrinkled her clothes. She scribbled a note to Severus that she'd be back around five. She grabbed a cup of tea and headed out the door for work. That evening she popped by to see everyone.

"Why didn't you stop by yesterday?" Tonks asked.

"I was just really tired yesterday. I worked night shift the day before and then spending the day with Severus, I just went home and crashed," Hermione half lied.

"You're calling him by his first name?" Delphine balked.

"Yes. So?" Hermione retorted.

"I'm late though. I told him he isn't making dinner tonight," the young mediwitch said with a chuckle.

"How is doing?" Minerva asked, walking into the room.

"He's just fine," she said with a happy smile.

With that last comment, she departed and returned to Severus's house. She found him in the sitting room, holding a black leather-bound book. She set her bag down and hung her coat up before going to sit by him.

"I want to show you some things after dinner," he said simply.

"Ok," she responded and went to go get the meal ready.

They were back in the sitting room looking at the photo album. He was pointing out who everyone was, his parents mostly. Once they'd gotten to the end of the family photos. He took a deep breath before flipping to the back pages. Hermione saw the first page of photos and knew exactly what they meant.

"Why did it end? You two seem very happy," she observed.

"It was interfering with our jobs so we broke it off," he answered.

"I just wanted…I needed you know to know," he added, tapping the book with his wand.

All of the pictures of himself and Minerva shifted up to just behind the ones of his family, separated by a thin divider. There was now a new section just behind it, with his and Hermione's names on it. She smiled and leaned into him. He kissed her cheek before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He handed it to and told her to open it. She untapped the paper carefully, holding her breath. It was a small velvet box. She stole a glance at the man beside her. He seemed to be waiting with baited breath. She opened the box to find a silver house key on a small satin cushion. She looked at Severus curiously.

"It's your own key to the house," he said simply.

"No more knocking on the door," he concluded.

She tossed herself at him, hugging him tightly. She sighed audibly with pleasure. At that moment she knew she would need to move everything from her flat to his house. Severus pulled away and looked right into her russet colored eyes.

"Don't worry about moving. You're all moved in," he remarked.

"I am? Thank you!" She squealed loudly.

"I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life, with you in it every day," he said softly, cupping her chin in his left hand.

"I'll be here for you, whenever you need me," she whispered back, a sincere smile stretching across her face.


End file.
